


往後

by yny_jam



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yny_jam/pseuds/yny_jam
Summary: 「這樣的我，往後的人生也請多指教了。」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 1





	往後

**Author's Note:**

> 正在進行把舊文搬過來AO3的工程，這篇是PDJ剛結束時寫的了  
> 然後寫的彷彿平鶴一般只好再次強調是鶴平(喂)  
> 寫到一半梗好像就跟串裡的大大們撞光光…大家妄想的都差不多…www

雖然仍有些不甘心，鶴房很快就接受了自己的名次，更讓他訝異的是下一位被呼喊到的名字，

自己的名字被叫到後，懸著的心是落下了不少，但一方面又擔心起總在邊緣徘徊的大平，估算著前四名還能是誰，能在這時聽到大平的名字又驚又喜，

鶴房在對面的高台看著他被大家環繞，看著他總是合不起的嘴巴，看著他踏著不穩的步伐走來，又對自己的名次不甘心了。

『好想當第一個抱住祥生、向他說恭喜的人啊。』

但後來大平與其他人一一擁抱之後，走到自己面前，這時鶴房又覺得有點釋懷了，有種他穿越眾人最終來到自己身邊的錯覺。

－－

鶴房還記得第一次看到大平蹲在走廊盡頭的轉角，在那個沒什麼人會經過的角落，一個人低著頭落淚的那晚，如果不是聽到細微的啜泣聲，應該也不會注意到吧

猶豫要不要默默離開的時候，不慎發出的腳步聲讓大平注意到自己

大平慌忙整理好自己裝做沒事的走來

「汐恩你要回宿舍了嗎？一起走吧！」

明明眼尾和鼻子都還紅著，卻笑著裝做沒事一般與自己交談，鶴房對那個笑容覺得有點煩躁，他向前抱住大平

大平應該是嚇到了，懷中的人站的直直的一動也不動，鶴房稍微別過頭

「玲叶有時很沮喪的時候，都說抱一抱會好點的…就、就是像你平常安慰那些高中生弟弟一樣啦！」鶴房鬆開了一隻手抓抓自己的頭

「可是我比你大了8個月耶。」大平還是笑笑的「我沒事啦。」

正要離開鶴房懷抱的時候，鶴房又把大平壓回來，胡亂的搓了搓他的頭髮，再拍拍他的背

「你不想說也沒關係，我只是剛好經過而已，什麼都沒看到。」

向來喜歡和人肢體接觸的大平終究是把自己縮進鶴房的懷中，頭靠在鶴房肩上，像是要忍住自己的情緒，又沒忍住地哭了起來，鶴房就著樣讓他靠著，只是輕輕拍著大平

  
那之後他們之間的關係沒什麼改變，但鶴房單方面的開始注意起大平來，常常想著他是否又在哪裡一個人哭。

  
另一個練習到深夜的日子，鶴房習慣性的晃到之前的那個角落，沒想到又在那裡見到了縮成一團的身影，這次他直接走向前去蹲在大平旁邊

「欸。」

鶴房沒給大平任何反應的時間，這讓大平因措手不及而生起氣來

「你走開啦。」大平抹掉了眼淚站起身來

「因為蓮くん嗎？」

自從上次之後，鶴房開始會無意識的觀察大平，大平非常憧憬川尻是大家都知道的事，但鶴房最近發現大平若有似無地在避開川尻，明明總是盯著川尻的方向看，但卻不靠近。

肯定是看了網路上對於前幾集播出之後的評價吧，鶴房回憶起第一次見到大平哭泣，也是差不多那個時間的事，八成是網路的評價才讓他這樣小心翼翼的

大平沒有回應，只是看著地上，良久，才開口道「沒事的，只要我努力加油出道就好了。」

鶴房像上次一樣抱住了大平

「你一定能出道的！」鶴房又揉亂了大平的頭髮

「不要把我當成小弟弟啊。」

  
後來鶴房就沒在那個轉角看過大平了。

——

漫長的比賽就這樣結束了，收拾行李的時候，大家情緒都還不是很穩定，鶴房自己也是哭的一塌糊塗。

沒來由地又想起一個人哭泣的祥生，想到剛剛的記者會，他能和蓮站在一塊了呢。

「汐恩你也哭太慘了吧！每次排名都哭成這樣也是不簡單。」身後傳來大平的聲音

「你怎麼沒去找蓮くん？」

大平搖搖頭，鶴房覺得他像之前一樣笑得比哭難看

「蓮くん跟拓実くん好像不知道去哪了呢。」

「是我自己遠離蓮くん的，所以也沒辦法呢。」

「我啊，沒有辦法讓自己不去追著蓮くん，只好保持距離，我一直，都好羨慕拓実くん。」

「但是都沒關係了，這不是和大家一塊出道了嗎。」

大平自顧自地說著，這也是鶴房第一次聽大平坦白地說出這些

「欸你不要笑了啦，比哭還難看。」

鶴房正想舉起手抱住大平的時候，大平自己抱上鶴房，還是沒忍住哭了出來

鶴房也就這樣靜靜地抱著大平，鶴房知道自己不知不覺間已經喜歡上大平，大平願意在自己面前露出脆弱的一面讓他很開心，但仍是心情複雜

「嗯，哭完爽快多了，謝啦。」大平吸了吸鼻子，從鶴房肩膀上悶悶的發出了聲音

「哭完就要跑了嗎？我剛剛也大哭了一場換你安慰我一下。」鶴房故意挖苦似的說了一句，收緊了雙手不讓大平離開

「汐恩也是愛哭鬼。」大平先愣了一下，然後抱緊了鶴房「跟我半斤八兩。」

「不一樣，你又不喜歡我。」

「一、一樣啊。」

「蛤？」

鶴房彈了起來推開大平的懷抱看著大平，大平則是又滿臉通紅的把頭埋回鶴房的肩膀上

「我、我憧憬蓮くん跟、跟我、我喜歡你有衝突嗎？」

——

其實後來大平已經不是那麼在意蓮くん了，只是到了最後想獨自跟蓮くん好好地說一聲『我們終於在上面相見了』這樣簡短的心願，也在看到蓮くん和拓実くん有說有笑的時候，決定就這樣離開，總有一天能開口的。

反倒是這時，特別想見到汐恩。

大平一直記著鶴房那時候對自己說『你一定能出道的！』這句話像是有魔力一般，成為了讓自己努力下去的動力，

川尻太過於耀眼，讓他忘記了自己來到這裡的目的，喚回他的則是鶴房強而有力的一句話，

他漸漸的能從川尻身上移開目光。

他也能自己發出光芒。

——

「那、那你剛剛哭那麼難過難道不是…？」不是因為失戀喔？

「就想哭不行喔！」大平自己也不知道為什麼看到鶴房就會忍不住想哭啊

「欸？這算什麼？」鶴房大叫了一聲臉也紅起來「所以祥生你？」

「誰、誰叫你要突然講什麼我不喜歡你啊，我可是不會再說第二遍了喔。」

兩個人互相看著對方，然後鶴房決定投降，於是兩個人又抱在一起

「那，從今天開始你就不准再看蓮くん了喔。」

「有點困難欸。」大平故意和鶴房唱反調，果然鶴房不高興的抬起頭看著大平

「欸你…」

「這樣的我，往後的人生也請多指教了。」大平打斷鶴房，笑著跟他說

「欸！」這是什麼新婚夫妻才會說的台詞啦！鶴房覺得他大概拿大平一點辦法都沒有了

「我也要請你多多指教了」鶴房揉了揉大平的頭髮笑著吻上大平

**Author's Note:**

> 其實祥生沒有想太多，他只是想說要出道了至少會一起走一陣子的人生，沒有要撩鶴房的意思wwww  
> 然後我就只是想寫請多指教這句，結果不知所云了一大段(哭笑


End file.
